Dilemma of a Broken Heart
by BlueSunsetRays
Summary: Yuji chose Kazumi over Shana that winter night. Years passed and a new flame haze appeared. He grew closer to her and as Yuji saw this he did not expect he would aim to bring Shana back into his arms again. While Shana, had her own dilemma for them. (start of the story occurred after the season 2, original characters are used)
1. Prologue

**Dilemmas of a Broken Heart**

**(SHAKUGAN NO SHANA FAN FICTION)**

Note: This is my first time in here so please review…by the way; I made some additional places and characters in this fic. I made an information below so you will not get confused…hope you'll enjoy!

**Additional place in A Quest for Love:**

**Lapis Lazuli: **This is really a gem which has a color of a different shade of blue. In the story, this was a higher place than tendokyuu, where stronger and more powerful flamehazes stay. They are seldom seen roaming in cities and in Tendokyuu for their power existence overpowers and with only a small amount of it was released they could destruct the whole place.

**Azurian gods:** If there is Lords of the Crimson Realm in Tendokyuu, there is azurian gods in Lapis Lazuli.

**Council:** These are the rulers of Lapis Lazuli, they consist of 9 members that was lead by the emperor. They have the full capacity to give any orders to the azurian flame hazes either good or bad.

**Azurian Flamehaze: **They are flame hazes similar in Guze. Azurian was just placed before the word flame haze to distinguish them from flame hazes in guze.

**#####Prologue#####**

Years have passed since Bal Masque disappeared from sight. During those years, many have changed. Yuji had his hair longer now, his body built was better than before, and his ability to wield his blutsauger and emitting silver flames improved. Unfortunately, his relationship with Shana never had any improvements at all. They were still fighting partners, but never lovers, for the reason that Yuji chose Kazumi over her that Christmas night.

Yuji came to Shana's allotted place, she thought and felt happy that he was there, but what he confessed to her crushed her heart into pieces in an instant. Yuji just came over to say thank you, for training him and for loving him. But his heart shouts out to Kazumi, he said. And the reason that she's willing to give her whole life to him speaks it all.

Shana ran towards a direction even she did not know, while Yuji just stood there, watching her totally going far away from him. This time, he would not stop her he'll let things happen the way it should be. Thoughts came running in Shana's mind that time she kept asking herself why was he fond of leaving her behind and hurting her feelings every now and then. She longed to escape from this misery, but she realized, she can't.

Shana had her changes as well, though no relationship sprang forth between her and Yuji, she had learned to accept facts later, specially with Alastor's help and her friends. Wilhelmina invited her to come with her since she was already traveling again to find answers involving Tendokyuu; she thought that Shana would be able to move on with that. But she refused.


	2. Chapter 1: Their Arrival

SHAKUGAN NO SHANA:

Dilemma of a broken heart chapter 1

It was a scorching hot Wednesday morning that day, the same and as ordinary as the other days before when all of a sudden-

"fuzetsu?" Shana asked rhetorically.

"We are back into business" Yuji added as he wielded his blutsauger.

A green, wolf like, enormous creature came walking while absorbing powers of existence from frozen people.

"A tomogara." Yuji muttered.

"Strange, why do I feel a flame haze?" Shana thought while she materialized her night coat. She was suddenly alarmed without any reason.

Yuji bolted towards the tomogara, and prepared himself for a diagonal slash when He reached the eyelevel of the tomogara, He stroke his sword downwards, splitting the tomogara into two.

"Yuji!" Shana exclaimed. She never expected he'll act before her. She already knew what she felt and she knew they were in trouble.

"Flame haze!" from above, Margery called. Still on top of the grimoire with Satou on her right. They landed near Shana and asked.

"He killed that" when she saw Yuji standing in the midst of overflowing existence.

"Why?" Shana asked back.

"Get him now!" Satou exclaimed.

The flowing existence grew abruptly, encircling all of them in a second. Margery scanned the area while Marchosias said.

"They have arrived."

The once crimson color of the fuzetsu changed to green. At first they thought it was Pheles but a large explosion followed next. A man's silhouette was seen in the smoke until it cleared.

It was a guy, wearing all black with a cape on his back. His hair was spiky green same with his eye color, he was holding a thin, long, black sword and was floating up in the air.

"Greetings coming from the kingdom of Lapis Lazuli, I am Reigi, the guardian of sacred flames fighting for the god of storms, Hachiman." He said as he landed the ground.

"Why are you here?" Shana asked while Yuji ran back to them.

"I am here because the Azurian council needs the Reigi Meigo. I am just following their orders." He answered.

"You will never have it"

"Flame hazes from Guze could never stop warriors from Lapis Lazuli." He said as he attacked them.

The four flew into different directions. Shana, Margery and Yuji fired fireballs, while Satou tried hitting him with his now owned Trigger Happy.

Reigi managed to dodge all of them, moving his sword sideward while emitting a slash of light hitting Satou and Margery. They crashed in a building, buried inside its debris.

Shana flew to him holding her sword. She tried hitting him with a diagonal slash but he defended using his own weapon. Their swords clashed, as they transfer from one place to another. Reigi almost out powered Shana, when Yuji noticed it. He came for rescue but when he was near, Reigi let go of a blinding light that surrounded them.

Margery and Satou came back into action, witnessing that ball of light and having noticed that presence, Marchosias said.

"Be ready"

"I know I know Marco." Margery answered

Inside that ball of light, the three of them stood. Yuji asked himself what was really happening while Shana kept her guards up. Reigi smirked, and with a finger's snap, lightning stroke, hitting only Shana and Yuji nonstop. When he thought it was over he released the light. Shana and Yuji fell while Margery saw it. She was about to catch them when a black figure passed and they disappeared. Reigi paused surprised, disappeared after a couple of seconds. While Margery remained floating in mid-air.

"At least he is on our side" Marchosias said.

Margery fixed the city and together with Satou, they left the area smiling.


	3. Chapter 2:Meeting of two flamehazes

Chapter 2: Meeting

In a place surrounded by darkness with a small lamp that gives miniature light in the area, Shana lay sleeping in a bed with flames encircling her. Her wounds were covered with a glowing light and a man probably 5 feet 9 inches tall with squinty blue eyes, thin lips and black spiky hair gelled to the right side, wearing a black coat with shades of silver, sat beside the bed looking at her.

"Flame haired, Burning eyed hunter…" a deep, husky voice coming from the golden wristband the man is wearing, echoed in the room.

"I thought she was tall and mature looking" the man spoke with voice so cold and calm, talking to the voice heard earlier.

"If we haven't got there on time, they would be killed"

"I have no regrets Raijin, even if I am now an Outlaw for the Azurian council."

"When you became a flamehaze, I know this would happen"

He sighed, stood and locked the door before leaving her inside. While on his way to the kitchen, he took a glance at Yuji on the other room, he was in a deep sleep like her.

He placed the frying pan on the stove the moment he arrived. Took some tomatoes and eggs in the bin and tossed them into the pan. He left it that way and sat on the chair resting his face on his palm while looking at the flame inside the circle glass on his golden wristband.

"You seem to have njo knowledge in cooking" Raijin spoke.

"We always cook our food this way; you're the one who taught me. I asked the lady selling those red and white balls if they are edible to eat and she said yes. Though the white one seemed hard,it's just a good thing that it broke when I placed it in the pan"

He sipped water from the bowl and played with it, watching smoke flow to the chimney. For minutes, only the bowl's contact with the table was heard until he noticed an increased amount of smoke coming from the pan.

"You think it's cooked?"

"Smoke suggests burning, so maybe"

He approached it and placed it on the table, the egg turned white, some was still inside the shell that has turned brown. He pricked the tomato using a stick he saw and took a bite. He was chewing slowly when a loud thud alarmed him, it came from one of the rooms of the house; he rushed to it and saw Shana standing.

"Who are you?" She materialized her night coat, wielded her sword and pointed to him.

"Oh, I'm Saito Eiji. The manipulator of sacred flames with my partner Raijin, Flame of sacred flames" bringing his arms to his eyelevel, showing his golden wristband.

"Long time no see flame of Heavens" He greeted, emitting light from the wristband.

"Hmm, I never thought someone will be able to sustain your power" Alastor, Shana's pendant answered.

"Only him"

Silence surrounded the place where Shana and Eiji stood staring at each other, her sword still aiming at him.

"Maybe you want to draw your sword back? I cooked something for you to eat. The mystes by the way is still asleep so just eat first." He smiled before walking back to the kitchen. She followed and took a peep at Yuji's room. Her eyebrows raised when she saw the pan on the table and even higher seeing how the tomatoes and eggs were cooked.

"How does it taste" she asked, pointing her fingers on the meal in front of her, looking at him.

"Good, except for that hard, brown thing"

She looked at the egg, rolled her eyes, took the pan and placed on the washing area, Eiji, observing her with her actions"

"Need some help?" She looked at her sharply as an answer, dropped the pan and placed both hands on her hips.

He smiled, turned around and sat on the chair, playing with the stick he used earlier. Minutes later his head was already on top of the table, both hands hanging under. Only the smell of good food awakened his sleep.

"What's that?" He sniffed around and saw her in apron tossing eggs in the air.

"This is the right way to cook" catching both eggs with two plates; she placed one in front of him.

"Soft. Not like that hard, brown thing" He stared at it, touching it gently, wondering.

She rolled her eyes but was surprised when he raised the egg up, with his mouth waiting under.

"Don't you know how to eat properly?"

He placed it back to the plate and stared at her with a questioning look.

"Where are you from? Why are you ignorant about human things?" she asked again.

"Oh, I'm from Lapis Lazuli, we don't have food and things like this there. When I want to eat, I just toss it in the pan or heat it with my flame" He took the egg back and ate it.

"You're the same as the green haired flamehaze?"

"Reigi? Yeah, we're fighting partners before, changed after I decided to disobey every order of the Azurian council, making me their number one enemy."

"Like, getting the Reigi Meigo?"

"Yeah, they want to destroy it together with the silver because they're afraid that it would surpass their capabilities. You know, insecurities"

"But you, why are you not afraid with the reigi meigo?

"I'm more powerful than their powers combined" and he finished his last bite of tomato.

She stared at him, wondering if what is he like if he was in his most powerful form.

"Can I have another redball?" He looked at her, with his stick pointing at the tray where the last tomato was placed. His eyes met hers, making her feel awkward. She stood and throwed the last tomato at him, Gold with blue flame encircled the tomato before it reached him, he ate it whole the moment he had it.

"I made a spell that disables anyone to detect you here, you'll be safe until you're fully healed. I'll just go and buy another set of red balls" He smiled before heading to the door.

"Its tomatoes" She answered before he disappeared.

"Is he really that powerful Alastor?" She spoke with her eyes still looking at the door from where he disappeared.

"Yeah, more than you could imagine. We're just lucky He's on our side" She blinked twice and went back to her room.


End file.
